Mercenary
by Blamey77
Summary: I'm currently bedridden with the flu so I wrote this to distract myself. Han/Leia Pre-ESB
1. Chapter 1

Leia coughed and grimaced at the sudden fiery pain in her chest.

_3 days. Stuck in bed for 3 DAYS. I'm a leader of the Alliance, a Princess. People depend on me and I haven't been able to leave my room for 3 days! I wonder if the Emperor ever gets the flu. _

Leia imagined the Emperor lying in bed, a thermometer dangling from his lips and a water bottle clutched to his chest. She couldn't help but smile at the absurd image. Han came out of her kitchen, holding a mug and smiled back at her.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since you got sick," he remarked, "Care to share the source of your amusement?"

Leia answered by moaning and motioning for the mug. He sat next to her on the bed and gave it to her.

"It won't taste amazing but it should help with your throat," Han explained. Leia slowly took a sip. She immediately made a face and coughed a little.

"Is there alcohol in it?" she asked, incredulously. Han shrugged. Leia's eyes narrowed even further.

"It helps," he insisted. Leia sighed and continued drinking. The taste wasn't amazing, but the warm and thick liquid coated her throat, reducing the pain. After a few more sips, it no longer hurt to swallow. Leia looked at Han and smiled tightly to show that the drink was in fact helping.

"Are you hungry yet? You haven't eaten for awhile," he asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you sound worried."

Han shifted, looking at something other than her. "Hey, I just don't want to face the wrath of Luke," Han said, "I told him I'd check on you."

Leia raised an eyebrow and gave a very unconvinced "Right."

Han suddenly seemed to find the wall very interesting. "So, your voice sounds a little more normal. The drink helped then?"

Leia nodded and asked, "What was in it?"

"It's a secret recipe," Han answered with an impish grin. Rolling her eyes, Leia tried to sit up in the bed. Han's hands were on her back in a second, helping her move. He shifted the pillow behind her to give her more support. Leia eyed him curiously. He was so close that she could smell his cologne.

"So, are you hungry? I could bring you something from the falcon. I guarantee it will be better than any of the substances they're passing off as food in the cafeteria," Han said.

Leia shook her head and explained, "I'm not that hungry. The thought of eating makes me feel nauseous."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go cook up dinner for myself and I'll bring a plate over to put in your fridge for when your appetite returns."

"Han-" Leia started to protest, but stopped when she noticed that Han had that stubborn look on his face. Otherwise known as his everyday look.

"I'll bring some more of my miracle cure for your throat."

"Han-"

"And some pain relief tablets, too. They should help you sleep."

"Han," Leia said, insistent this time.

"What?" he said, clearly expecting to be reprimanded.

"Thank you."

Han looked surprised for a second, and then quickly hid it. "It's nothing," he said, dismissively, "I'll see you later."

He hurried out of her cabin.

Leia chuckled when he was gone. Her face was flushed- not entirely due to the flu.

_Some mercenary you are, Han Solo. _


	2. Chapter 2

Han knocked softly on the door to Leia's cabin for the second time. Again there was no answer.

_She's probably asleep. I should just go but there's nothing in that kitchen of hers and she's sure to get hungry soon. _

He checked the hallway for people and shifted the plate to his other arm before entering the code to Leia's door. It slid open and Han entered cautiously. Luke had reluctantly shared the code with Han but had warned him that if Leia were to find out that he had told him, Han wasn't the only one that would be verbally eviscerated.

He was relieved to see that she was fast asleep; lying on her side, the covers up to her chin and her hair sprawled out in every direction. Han turned into the kitchen to put the plate heaped with food and a jug of his 'secret recipe' in her fridge. He returned to her bedroom and looked for somewhere to leave the painkillers. The bedside table was the obvious choice. Han put the medication down on it and noticed that there was an empty water jug.

_She'll need water to swallow the pills. Might as well save her the trip. _

He grabbed the jug, intending to fill it when a moan from Leia stopped him. Han looked down at the Princess. Her face turned, nuzzling the pillow and moaned again. Han stepped closer to see if she was all right. Leia's eyelids flickered; a telltale sign that she was dreaming. Her hands started to convulsively clutch the bed covers and her head turned, her expression distraught.

_She's having a nightmare. Gods, the things that must haunt her. _

Han sat carefully next to Leia on her bed, sure that she wouldn't appreciate waking up to find him so close, especially during such a vulnerable time. Her hands still betrayed her anxiety, pulling at the sheets and a gasp secured his decision. Han picked up one of her hands and held it between his own, trying to comfort her. He gently rubbed her hand.

"No, no," Leia murmured. She kept repeating this until Han, feeling a bit helpless, started to speak soothingly, "Hey, Princess, it's okay. You're all right. It's just a dream." He brushed a bit of hair off of her forehead and brushed her warm cheek with his fingers. His hand settled comfortingly on her shoulder. She still seemed in distress, her breathing had quickened and her hands grasped his.

"No, don't, I don't know, I don't know."

"It's okay, Leia," Han said, feeling suddenly angry, "You're not there anymore. They won't get anywhere near you again." He began stroking her cheek, repeating "It's okay." Eventually, Leia calmed. Her hold on his hands loosened and her breathing returned to normal.

Han moved a chair next to the bed and remained at Leia's bedside until he was absolutely sure that she was fine. He was there so long that he fell asleep holding her hand, his head resting on the edge of her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update, guys! This story was inspired by the flu and when I got better, my inspiration went away. My muse finally came out of hiding and thankfully, I didn't have to get sick for it to happen **

'Han?" mumbled Leia, confused.

She had woken up to find Han asleep at her bedside, snoring slightly and holding her hand.

Leia watched as his eyes opened and looked back at her. Han quickly lifted his head off of the bed and sat up in the chair. One side of his hair was sticking straight up. Leia suppressed the urge to smile.

"Uh...hey," Han said, sheepishly, "I brought you the food and painkillers."

He seemed to realise suddenly that he was still holding her hand and released it.

"Must have fallen asleep," Han said, quickly.

Leia eyed him, thoughtfully. She tried to identify the look on his face. It was the same expression he wore when he anticipated one of her indignant tirades- apprehensive and resigned to his fate.

_Why would he think I'd be angry? He's been nothing but helpful since I was ordered to stay in bed._

"That's okay," answered Leia, finally. She smiled at him.

Han seemed stunned by her easygoing reaction. He couldn't look any more surprised than if she had just told him that she found C3P0's company soothing.

"Would you mind bringing me some water? I think I might take a couple of those painkillers."

Han picked his jaw up off the floor and answered, "Sure."

He went into the kitchen and Leia heard the tap running. She shook a couple of the pills out of the bottle into her hand and Han returned, handing her a glass of water. He put a jug of water on her bedside table.

"Thanks," Leia said before swallowing the pills.

"No worries. I put the food and my magical healing potion in the fridge..."

"Otherwise known as whiskey," Leia interrupted, drily.

Han's mouth quirked up and he continued, "... and the painkillers and the water are next to you. Is there anything else you need?"

"Some reading material would be much appreciated and if it's not too much trouble- peace throughout the galaxy."

Han rolled his eyes and said, "I think it's safe to say you're feeling better."

Leia chuckled, "I'm just kidding. I have everything I need. Thank you for... everything."

Looking embarrassed, Han brushed it off saying, "No problem. I'll...see you later."

"Bye," Leia said and then he was gone.

She took a deep breath and looked around her now empty room.

_I do feel better. Whatever is in that so-called healing potion- it works. _

Leia shook her head and smiled. Her insides warmed as she thought of the mercenary's protectiveness towards her. She laid down with thoughts of Han swirling through her mind.

Leia was just drifting off to sleep when her eyes opened suddenly. She sat up in her bed.

_Wait- how did he get in my cabin?_


End file.
